Falling for You
by ZekuRoku
Summary: "I was having such a normal day until this kid fell off the clock tower, of course first instinct was to save him. But, I swear if I knew he would have been this much trouble I never should have broken his fall." Pairing: Zexion/Roxas
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**By**: ZekuRoku

**Pairing:** Zexion/Roxas

**Disclaimer**: Same old, same old. I dunno why I bother putting these in here :P

* * *

It wasn't everyday people fell from the sky.

"What the HELL?!" Zexion barely managed to scream as he soon found himself pushed into the pavement by the armful of blonde on his person. The kid was obviously shaken, clinging to Zexion for dear life.

"I'm- I- I'm so sor- sorry!" The blonde stuttered.

Still in a slight daze, Zexion mentally rewound this whole occurrence. The kid... The kid fell off the freaking clock tower! Talk about being at the right place at the right time. Whoever this kid is he was so indebted to him! Ruining his perfectly normal day and-

"ROXAS!"

"Oh my god! Roxas!"

"You okay man?!"

The blonde named Roxas, Zexion now assumed, looked at the approaching teens. "I'm- I'm okay! Don't worry about me... OH GOD!" He then proceeded by puking all over the front of Zexion's shirt.

Yeah, this kid owed him BIG time.

* * *

**Author note:** A short drabble. A prologue I should say. This one has about 2 to 3 more chapters. Hope you enjoyed! Next should be posted soon!


	2. Expectations

**Expectations**

**By**: ZekuRoku

**Pairing:** Zexion/Roxas

**Disclaimer**: Do not own characters :O

* * *

Who in their rightful mind would even THINK of waking Zexion up at 9 in the morning on a Saturday? Well, anyone besides Demyx... Then again that was completely different situation all together. Whoever it was ringing his doorbell may as well consider themselves dead, he had decided, stomping his way to the door. Oh, he was beyond a foul mood! Swinging the door open, Zexion felt his anger instantly morph to extreme irritation when he saw the blonde kid from yesterday... 'Roxas,' standing in his door way looking like a nervous wreck.

Glaring him down was his technique of choice, inwardly finding satisfaction as the blonde began to coward. "I will give you two second to explain why you are here." Bitter and icy his voice rang, fully intimidating Roxas.

"I- I came to a-apologize! After yesterday- wanted to see if you were okay and..."

Rolling his eyes he fought back a yawn. "Come inside... Don't want to make a scene in front of the prying neighbors..." Glaring his way at the old couple across the street obviously eavesdropping, "Douches." Zexion stumbled his way into the kitchen hearing soft footsteps following close behind.

Why did this kid just piss him off? Oh yes, Roxas' friends were stereotypical normal kids, but his brother was Sora... UGH; Annoying, hyper, clumsy, annoying, chipper, popular, annoying, loud, too friendly and annoying Sora. He felt a headache coming on at the mere thought of the brother of Roxas. Maybe he should be a bit thankful that this kid is nothing like him... Yet.

"Would you like something to drink...?" He mumbled, looking toward the blonde who took a seat at the table. Zexion hoped this would all end soon.

"Ex-excuse me? I didn't quite catch tha-"

"Would. You. Like. Something. To. _Drink_?" Each word stabbing with its own harshness.

At the unfriendly tone to Zexion's voice, the blonde instantly mirrored the image of that of a kicked puppy. "N-no, thank you..."

"Hmph. So be it." Ugh, this kid shouldn't take his kindness lightly. Shuffling toward the coffee pot he began his Saturday morning ritual... Well minus the fact he was up three hours earlier than planned. Zexion knew he was a bitch in the morning without his coffee.

Awkward silence began to fill the room, as Roxas did nothing but fidget uncomfortably. Okay... this was slightly annoying... "So...Why exactly are you here again? If it's all about yesterday, leave it be in the past. Such traumatic events I attempt to block from my mind."

"I'M SORRY! I mean-uh- look I'm sorry, see my friend, Hayner, accidently pushed me and... I just wanted to thank you." Hayner... Hayner... Who was that again? OH! Yes, Mr. Attitude problem with the fucked up hair.

Taking a place at the table across from Roxas, coffee in hand, Zexion glared. "Is it an usual occurrence for your... 'friend' to try and nearly murder you?" More fidgeting, my God, make this kid stop!

"N-no! H-Hayner was joking! I think..."

"So, I was part of this whole joke? 'Oh boy! School's emo kid is coming this way! Let's piss him off by pushing klutzy said blonde off the clock tower right into him!' Look, kid-"

"Roxas."

"_Excuse me_?"

"My name- it... It's Roxas! Not kid!"

"Look _Roxas_," Zexion sneered. "At this point, I no longer care if it was an accident or not, but I'd really like if you were to just disappear from my life forever. Now that this whole little scandal is over with you have no reason to be within my presence."

The blonde gave a downcast look before meeting eyes with Zexion, a sudden determination shining dully within them. "I- I want to be your friend, Zexion!"

Stunned. This was one time in his life Zexion would admit he was at a complete loss for words. This kid wanted to be... It took another minute or so before the words really sunk in. Oh. My. _GOD_. "Okay... so you want to be my friend?" Zexion began to laugh somewhat hysterically. "You have got to be kidding, kid. You're Sora's brother, _popular, outgoing _Sora. You don't belong with a loser like me! Plus," Smirking," I have high expectations I won't be caught hanging out with some narrow minded fool."

"Sora's brother, narrow minded fool...?" Roxas repeated slowly. Suddenly, he snapped, standing to his feet while slamming a fist against the table, watching as Zexion's coffee spilled all over the bluenette's lap. "Why do people find the need to compare me to HIM?! Sora's little brother, _Sora's little brother_! I'm sick of it! It's not as if I am attached to him at the hip! We are nothing alike!" He glared back at Zexion. "You don't even know me, dammit! Who do you think I am? Some sort of idiot? You hang out with _Demyx_ for God's sake! If you have high expectations, I'll meet them. I'm not some fucking useless kid!"

Silence hung in the air as Zexion sat there stunned. It was either the shock of the hot coffee that was seeping through his pants or the surprise that blondie did have, in fact, have a backbone. He decided upon the latter of the two. "That was unexpected..."

Roxas quickly recovered, feeling rather guilty at his sudden freak out. "Oh my- I'm so SORRY! I usually don't make outburst like that. Here, let me get you a towel-"

"Don't bother."

"B-but I-" A hand was place upon Roxas' head.

"I give up," Ruffling the blonde's hair, receiving a confused look in return. "We'll be friends, _Roxas_," whispering the words slowly into his ear. Zexion stood to his feet making his way toward his room to find a change of clothes, smirking in satisfaction as Roxas began to flush horribly. "Expectation number one of being my friend: you cook me breakfast for waking me at such an ungodly hour …bitch."

Roxas actually smiled. Maybe, falling off the clock tower was fate, he had agreed upon as he shuffled his way into Zexion's kitchen. Today was-

"OUCH! Coffee hurts like a Motherfuc-!"

Today was the day Roxas started falling fast...

* * *

**Author Note:** I am horrible at keeping people in character, but Zexion's personality can be morphed. There's not really any absolute. But I do fess up to Roxas being a total bitch ;D I tend to change him to much from story to story. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!


	3. Danger Ahead

**Danger Ahead**

**By:** ZekuRoku

**Pairing: **Zexion/Roxas

**Disclaimer: **I do not own...

* * *

If Zexion would have even known half of the trouble that would have came with being Roxas' friend he wouldn't have ever broken his fall. Or better yet, he would have have kicked the kid out of his house three months ago when he first showed up at his door. Spouting this, 'I want to be your friend' bull-shit. Though no matter how many times he thinks about Roxas ruining his 'normal' life, the more Zexion realized that he looks forward to hanging out with Roxas, waking to find Roxas cooking him breakfast nearly every morning, being just with Roxas…

Okay, he sounded just a tad bit gay there. No! There was nothing going on between the two despite what rumors have spread around the school… Well, at least not yet. Then again those rumors were the main subject of Zexion's current problem. Did you know Roxas had this secret fan club? Yeah, neither did Zexion… Until now.

"Look child, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now go frolic with your other equally scary friends of yours." Everyday he had to put up with this… Ever since summer break had ended two weeks ago.

"You brain washed Roxas! We want him back you emo freak!"

"Wow blondie, your dreadful comebacks are almost equal to just how God awful your hair really is," a droning monotone was awarded to the annoyance.

"The name is Hayner!"

"Look, I don't care what your name is, blunt and simple. You've made it very clear you're Roxas' friend. But you're not someone I should find significant to _such _an extreme extent that would require me to waste my time of day conversing with," Zexion approached his locker and began to switch his books out for his next class, ignoring his current problem.

Hayner's frustration was obviously expressed. Stomping his foot to the floor he slammed Zexion's locker closed. Steel gray eyes glared daggers in return. "If this is about Roxas, talk to him yourself. You will gain nothing just by confronting me with your useless antics everyday." Zexion snapped, making his way around Hayner calmly opening his locker again.

"Maybe you saved him earlier this summer, but that doesn't mean you have to make Roxas into your lackey or something! You psychotic loser!"

Zexion has had enough. "You think I'm forcing him into this? He's the one who wanted to be my friend and truth be told, you aren't worthy to even have the title. You're the immature brat that pushed him off a building." With one quick motion Zexion closed his locker, gracefully making his way to his calculus class. This routine was getting old fast.

In calc he was graced with another confrontation. Namine was always thought to be the polite, cute, goody-goody angelic woman, but one would be surprised.

'_You're not worth Roxas. Two people of such different qualities are not meant to be in such close relations. You best stop messing with Roxas' head before karma will find its way toward you.'_

So they were passing notes today. Okay, two could play at this game, Zexion decided.

'_Stereotypes are an atrocious ways to judge a person. Roxas has his own free will. I am not 'messing' with him, for whatever concerns you seem to have. May I ask if you have even bothered to take the time of day to talk to him rather than harass me on a daily basis? Blindly you are blabbling words of how I am manipulating him, when you clearly have not a clue.'_

Receiving nothing more than the words: '_You're a fool__,' _in return, Zexion discovered he was making enemies quite fast. The entire class period he could almost feel the dagger like glares from the other side of the room. Thank god, the bell rung and with that he darted out the door.

As he quickly made his way into the hallway he was greeted with a bright smile, "Zexion, how ya doing? I made you lunch today. You like strawberry cheesecake right?"

"But of course." Flashing a small smile, they made their way into the lunch room and took a seat at their usual lunch table. Roxas' cooking skills excelled far beyond his own; the only technique he managed to master was the art of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I hope you like it. I haven't used the recipe in a long while…" A cute blush adorned the blonde's cheeks.

Ruffling the younger's hair, "You're so funny. It's your cooking; of course I'll love it, _Roxas_."

Every time Zexion said his name in such an intense tone of voice it left him feeling as if he were reduced to nothing more than a puddle of goo. He was surprised he hadn't swooned yet. "Th-Thanks, Zexion."

"HAVE NO FEAR DEMYX IS HERRRREEE!" In ten seconds flat Roxas found himself glomped to the ground. "Roxy, you are just TOO damn cute!" Nuzzling the blonde's cheek with his own he sighed contently. "No wonder Zexy crushed on you! I would be sooooo jealous if I already had a main squeeze!" Demyx winked at Roxas who shyly shared a nervous glance with Zexion.

Lunch continued as usual. They ate; they conversed, but today…

"Do you ever feel as if people are staring a hole through the back of your head sometimes, because this past week I feel as if people want us dead?" Demyx chated away in his usual cheerful tone.

"Dem… You do have a point. Roxas, maybe you should consider talking to a few of your friends about sending me constant threats of pain and torment for years to come. They think I'm brain washing you."

"OH MEH GAWD! You too Zexy?"

Shock slowly morphed into an expression of embarrassment. Blue eyes quickly lowered their gaze toward the table. "I- I'm sorry! I guess I kind of left them hanging. It's that I have been hanging out with you guys recently. I think maybe they have gotten the wrong idea. You see with them it's just…"

"We understand. Do what you see fit." Lunch went on perfectly, and it was now time for him and his friends to part ways until their next class.

"Bye, Zexion... Demyx!" Roxas waved, a cute blush on his face.

"BYEEEEEE~ my little buddy of fluff and luff! Oh, and my Emo buddy too!" Demyx literally skipped ahead, causing the other students to watch them with weird glances.

Zexion merely waved goodbye, feeling a ton better. He assumed everything would be all hunky-dory afterwards, looking forward to a day were annoying brats wouldn't be harassing him constantly. But the day really wasn't over yet. There remained one more obstacle to face: Axel.

"Hello, _Zexy_," voice purring in its low tenor pitch into his ear. "Why don't we have a little talk outside?"

Every hair stood up on the back of Zexion's neck. He wouldn't lie… Axel scared him. The redhead always had this intense cocky demeanor that just felt over whelming merely just by standing near him. Then again, Zexion was once friends with Axel… That was if you were talking early middle school years…

Before Zexion could blink he was dragged away from his locker to the outside and pushed against the cool surface of the school's concrete walls by the collar of his shirt. Axel was the only one out of Roxas' said 'fan club' that has physically assaulted him. "You piss me off. Just looking at you… Makes me wonder why Roxas went crawling to you. _YOU, _of all people…" Giving Zexion a few shakes in between his spoken words. "Roxas is _great_ isn't he? Gullible and yet so naive; perfect for someone of your kind to manipulate with ease." Emerald eyes narrowed to a deadly extent. "SPEAK!"

Though appearing calm, Zexion's brain was panicking. Today was turning out to be dangerous... "Fuck my life..." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Author Note:** D: I do like Axel! I just... Don't think him and Zexion would get along. I know it is a bit choppy. :( I just had no patience with this chapter... Hope you all are okay with it though. I apologize I update so slow! :O


	4. Gray

**Falling for you**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Pairing: **Zexion/Roxas

* * *

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

Pinned against a wall by a demanding violent red-head, was not how he wanted to spend his passing time. Zexion glared, feeling rather disgusted. Ugh, Axel's face was close to his he could smell the cigarette smoke off his breath."I have not a clue what you are talking about." His response received him a punch to the face. Axel's temper flared to trademark levels. Zexion flinched; face contorting in a sneer, "You idiot. Violence won't solve a damn thing!" Shoving Axel off his person, cringing slightly from his forming black eye, "Have you even-"

Zexion was cruelly tackled to the ground. A sudden searing flash of pain flooded his mind as be began to scream aloud. Pulling hair was a dirty low girly tactic, but a lack of better words, it hurt like hell. "OUCH! It is on now, you sissy asshole!" Kicking his feet in every which direction in his pinned down state he scored himself a ticketed official low blow.

"You little shit!" The red-head was bent forward in agony.

Zexion took advantage to Axel's fallen state to quickly scramble to his feet and moved a fair distance away. "This isn't going to help anything you impulsive moron! I am sick of repeating this to so many god damned immature _children_. If it will get you to sink in all the truth into your thick headed skull, so be it: talk to Roxas yourself!" He glared at the crowd of students that were suddenly gathering to see the commotion. The last thing he wanted to do was bring attention...

"You think your hot-shit don't you?" Axel began to stagger to his feet, lunging toward the bluenette awkwardly, almost tripping over his own feet, "I'm going to kill you! You dumb fu-"

"Axel! Please, stop it!" Roxas' voiced unexpectedly sounded in a demanding manner behind the two, making his way through the crowd. As if on cue Axel froze mid-punch, looking just as dumbstruck as Zexion. "Are you okay Zexion?" The red-head rolled his eyes in absolute bitterness, backing away as the blonde approached the book worm. In a gentle motion, Roxas reached a hand upward to the older ones swelling eye.

"I'm okay…" Flinching when the fingertips brushed lightly against his skin, "It'll be a shiner for sure. Imagine what I could tell Demyx." A forced laugh was released from Zexion's parted lips.

The youngest of the three was _not_ a happy camper, "Axel…" Narrowing his ocean blue eyes into a deadly glare, only to turn around to meet Axel's cocky stare, he spoke softly, "What's wrong with you?"

Axel couldn't hold it in any longer, he laughed. "Pht- so you're standing up for your new _friend_ now? How uncharacteristically _bold_ of you, _Roxas_?"

"A-Axel," His bold demeanor fell instantly the moment his name left the red-head's lips, "You're being- s-stupid… You- you left me first! Don't blame Zexion for- f- for any of your problems. Be a man and talk to me yourself instead of taking it out on my _friends_!"

"Tch, left you? I was on vacation with my brother!"

"You _cheated_ on me!"

Zexion had no idea the two were actually dating in the past. He always assumed they were best friends, _just_ best friends. Oh, did his eye hurt! To think if he never would have met Roxas, none of this drama would have plagued his normal life.

"I am so _fucking_ sick of dealing with you losers every day of my life!" Axel and Roxas stopped their argument to stare at Zexion. "Can't we all just get along, or at least ignore each other! I am not stealing him!" Zexion pointed to Hayner, Pence, and Ollete through the crowd of students. "Please! Just leave me alone! Roxas, please talk to them,_ now_." Breaking his way through the huddle of people just waiting for drama, he scoffed heading to his next class.

When he took his seat in the nurse's office, regret began to seep in. He left Roxas there all by himself… Well, the kid deserved it, he didn't talk to them before and- Zexion realized he had no reason to justify leaving. So in the nurse's office he sat, hearing the bell go off and late students from the huddle outside the school file into the hallways around him.

He was yearning to know what happened... Maybe Roxas talked things out with the trio of annoyances and got the red head to grovel at his feet in a fit of apologies? What if Axel smooth talked Roxas and leaving him to look like the bad guy? Zexion felt a sinking feeling hit his stomach. What if tomorrow Roxas wouldn't be his friend anymore?

It would have been meant to be if Roxas no longer was his friend. Like he would care, it was bound to happen at some point. It was foolish to think he could be friends with 's shadow. Though he felt a bit shallow knowing how much it hurt Roxas' feelings comparing him to Sora. Then Zexion continued to argue with himself that Roxas and him were probably not going to be friends anymore, what did it matter if he was making notions about the blonde that would have hurt his feelings.

"Zexion, rare we see you here," a monotone voice distracted him from his brooding thoughts.

Staring straight into the face of his father's friend, Cloud, he cringed. The the pain of his swelling eye was almost unbearable."Yeah, it's rather rare that I ever get into fights on school property."

"Your eye looks like shit."

"Yes, and your face isn't the most prettiest thing I have looked at either."

A sigh was released, "Tell half the female population that, and both your eyes will be black and blue. Let's get some ice on that shiner..." The bluenette glared, not wanting to put up a fight. He just sat there, his head throbbing and heart aching.

"I hate my life..." He closed his eyes hoping the rest of the day would just go away.

**

* * *

**

Zexion decided to skip the rest of his classes and return to his usually abandoned home. Driving wasn't a good idea... The pain in his visible eye caused him to squint and start swerving off the road a time or two. Why couldn't the fire crotch at least have done something right and get his other eye? You know, the one is always covered...

"Karma is a bitch in heat..." He mumbles, heart heavy as he walks to his room throwing his messenger bag aside. Walking into the bathroom connected to his room he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Cloud was not kidding his eye looked terrible. "I'm such a wuss..." He played with his bangs attempting to get his swoop to cover the damaged eye, with no such luck.

"Dammit!" Usually able to keep his calm, Zexion began to scream out one, cuss after the another. Axel just made his blood boil. That moron use to be his friend? Ha, what a joke! Bitter with the memories of betrayal, he grabbed his a pair of scissors and held it up to his hair, "If I Roxas never talks to me again, I will never forgive him!" Snipping off some of his hair as he began to rant, " I am not having that asshole ruin everything good in my life..." He had to hold back tears that threatened to fall. "This is why it's better not to have friends at all..."

* * *

**Author Note:** Oh, dear what a terrible place to stop this. I just really did not want to put another page break so close. Thanks for all the reviews :) I like to know there are fellow Zexion and Roxas fans out there!


	5. Reflection

**Falling For You**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Pairing: Zexion/Roxas**

**Author Note: **Sorry it took me so long to get this typed out! I have been so hardcore into my Hetalia challenge that it was taking a lot of work to get back into a KH writing mood! Please, forgive me? :(

Wow, I never expected this fic would have a great response like this! It makes me so happy to know other people are interested in this pairing! :) You readers rock! Hope this chapter isn't a disappointment!

* * *

"Fuck. My. Life." Zexion mumbled at his reflection in the mirror the next morning. He was not going to school looking like this. His hair was choppy and cut at different jagged lengths and his eye was in terrible condition. He was even finding it hard to even keep it open. It looked like nothing more than a dark mass and it even made him cringe to see how red is eye was.

A soft classical tune then met his ears. Some one was calling him... He walked back into his room and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. The name, "Roxas," flashed across the screen. Zexion swore his heart skipped a beat. There was no way he wanted to talk to him now, he was frazzled and looked incredibly unattractive... Knowing the blonde would rush over to his home if he answered his call...

It hurt for Zexion to press the ignore button. "I'm sorry," He mumbled. This was pathetic, he was totally letting Axel's cocky, egotistical, and illogical logic get the best of him. Who cares if Roxas and him _were _dating... It was obviously over and the attraction was rather one-sided. Was this jealousy? No. It wasn't anything childish like that. Roxas could choose his friends on his own, and make his own decisions so why would he be jealous of Axel?

The phone began to ring again... Truthfully, the thing that bothered him the most was, that in all these months together, Roxas had never mentioned Axel's name. He thought that they were friends... Though, if the red-head had cheated on him, it would show that Roxas was still rather sore on the subject. Hitting the ignore button on his cellphone again, he felt like the biggest jack-ass ever.

All Zexion needed was a bit of time, to think things over... Maybe a day away from the psycho children that had this unhealthy obsession over Roxas would be a good thing. It would let him calm his mind and allow all his impulsive intentions to disappear.

A voice-mail was left on his phone. He just did not have the heart to listen to it quite yet.

"Zexyyyyyyy~! Zexxxxxxxxyyyyyyy~! I know you are in thereeeeee~!" The annoying voice piercing through the front door was not welcomed at the moment. "Why must you ignore me?" Clawing noises soon followed and any attempt to ignore the noise was gone, "Love me, Zexion! Loveeeeee meeeeeeeeeee~!"

"Demyx, I swear, if you do not stop this racket, I will beat you!" Zexion swung the door open with a forceful push, smacking the mullet haired idiot in the face. "What do you want?"

Picking himself off the ground, Demyx's mouth dropped as soon as he laid eyes on his friend. "OH, WOW! You look like shit! OH MY GOD! What happened to your hair? You're not Zexion, are you?"

Deciding he did not want to fuel the neighborhood gossip this week, he dragged Demyx in by the collar of his shirt. "Shut up you moron..." Slamming his door shut he turned to face the blonde. "You're skipping school?"

"Wow! It really is you! Oh, my poor Zexy!" He clung to the bluenette, sobbing dramatically. "My darling dearest! Are you okay? After you didn't show up to American Lit yesterday after that fight, I totally freaked out!"

"Yeah, yeah," He awkwardly patted his friend's back in a form of comfort, "As you can see, I am just fine."

"You're emo hair..." He sniffed, unlatching his death grip, he freed Zexion.

"I couldn't see with my eye like this..."

"Wow, Axel's a real asshole, huh? The whole school was talking about it and-"

"How is Roxas?" Demyx's rant was suddenly cut off. "I mean, yesterday, after I left?"

Silence filled the room for a moment, "You know it was kind of a dick move to just leave the poor kid there by himself with that huge crowd of people and all his buddies were there- and-"

"I get the point. I feel guilty enough as it is... "

Suddenly, "You love him don't you?"

Zexion's eyes widened and he began to sputter out nonsense words trying to let out a witty retort. "Wha-What?" He obviously failed at wit.

"Don't look at me like that; like I'm crazy and don't know what I am talking about! I know you Zexion. I have known you for 13 years! You are head over heels, my friend," Demyx stared his friend in the eyes watching a bit of panic flash through them. He calmly continued, "Don't worry... I feel as if Roxas has a mutual attraction towards you too. Which, I wonder how he can deal with you abandoning him like that... Axel was all over him yesterday and the poor blonde looked like a kicked puppy. He was so worried about you! You even ignored his phone calls..."

Great. More guilt, and feelings to be thrown on his already full plate. Was he really in love with Roxas...? Did the blonde really feel the same? He was currently terrified... It was out of his character to feel like this; to be this weak and have a care to anything at all. "Demyx... You think I should call him...?" He whispered.

The mullet haired man's face lit up with a huge smile, wiping the serious uncharacteristic look off his face. "I think you should see him in person!"

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Show up at his front door and declare a loud and proud declaration of lurve~!"

"But- Sora will-"

"Ha, ha, ha! You know Sora isn't all that bad! Sure he's the epitome of a stereotypical golden boy, but his heart's in the right place. It'd be abuse if he didn't let you past the door. You do know that Sora hated Axel, right? I'm quite sure he'd rather put up with you then him."

Zexion felt a sudden rush of panic, so many things could go wrong. Was it worth it? To see Roxas? To have all this mess sorted out? Despite it all the pros out weighted the cons in this situation. "Demyx... Can you cut hair...?"

Green eyes shimmered in delight, "I sure can, my Zexy darling!"

It looked like things were taking a rather drastic turn...Oh, how he hoped this would be for the better.

* * *

**Author Note:** Wow! I am now moving the plot along rather fast now. I think another 2 or 3 chapters should do it. Which is rather funny because originally this fic was only suppose to be 2 or 3 in total. I promise I will update faster this next time round! :) Please Review!


End file.
